Suspiro
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: -La primera vez que lo vi estaba con mi amiga Ino en una tienda de música. Ella por naturaleza es coqueta, así que no era raro que mientras yo escuchaba música con los audífonos de la tienda ella estuviera ligando...


**Suspiro**

Alrededor suyo solo había bulla. Podía sentir que varias personas iban y venían apresuradas a su alrededor. A duras penas logro abrir sus ojos y distinguió el rostro de un ángel de ojos azules y cabello dorados que le sonreía. La peliazul se sintió aliviada al verle.

.

La primera vez que lo vi estaba con mi amiga Ino en una tienda de música. Ella por naturaleza es coqueta, así que no era raro que mientras yo escuchaba música con los audífonos de la tienda ella estuviera ligando. Ese día la sentí codearme y la voltee a ver. Tenia una sonrisa picarona y alzo sus cejas para que volteara a ver al lugar que ella quería. Al alzar mi mirada quede clavada en sus grandes ojos negro. Traía su cabello azabache despeinado. Tenia toda la facha del típico chico malo. sentí como mis mejillas me empezaron a quemar y baje la mirada ya que no sabia a donde voltear a ver, ni que hacer. Aunque intentaba olvidarme de su presencia, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, lo que me ponía cada vez mas nerviosa.

- Hola -me dijo con su voz gruesa.

-h-ho-hola- balbuceé. Siempre fui una chica demasiado tímida. Me avergonzaba demasiado hablar con chicos así que nunca había tenido novio e intentaba no tener que hablar con ellos ya que mi tartamudeo me hacia parecer tonta.

-Eres linda...como te llamas?-pregunto

Seguramente mi cara estaba como un tomate, la sentía arder tanto que pensé desmayar.

- y-yo m-me llamo hi-Hitana- conteste. Mi corazón latía demasiado rapido. Como un chico tan guapo como el, estaba preguntando mi nombre?

.

La primera vez que me golpeo había llegado tarde a nuestra cita porque estaba tomando un café y platicando con Ino. No me di cuenta de la hora. En cuanto vi que ya eran mas de las 6 de la tarde me despedí rapidísimo y salí corriendo dejando a Ino sola en aquel café. Sabia que se molestaba cuando llegaba tarde ya que para el, nuestro tiempo era algo realmente importante, pero hacia tanto tiempo que no salia con mi amiga que se me paso el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

-Porque llegas tarde? Que acaso no te importa el tiempo que pasas conmigo? - dijo molesto

- Si! Claro que me importa - dije sonriendole para que dejara su tono severo - es que estaba platicando con Ino y ...- no pude terminar mi frase, sentí la cachetada en mi mejilla y me empezó a arder la piel. Tome mi mejilla en mi mano y lo mire, no sabia si sentía temor o enojo, estaba confundida, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Después, el se disculpo y me abrazo, me beso la mejilla dulcemente. Lo perdone.

.

La primera vez que entre al hospital el había llegado muy borracho a casa. No era la primera vez que lo hacia. En ocasiones ya había llegado la policía a intervenir. Esa vez el fue demasiado lejos. Ese día yo iba anunciarle que estaba embarazada. No estaba segura de que era algo que me hacia feliz ya que desde mucho tiempo el ya no era cariñoso conmigo, solo me tomaba aunque me rehusara. Pero me había convencido de que el bebe era algo bueno. Lo perdí. Llore sola en aquel cuarto del hospital.

.

Sus ojos perla se cerraron antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

.

En el pequeño templo afuera del hospital, se podían ver dos siluetas arrodilladas, las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados mientras rezaban.

.

La primera vez que la vi estaba dando consulta en el hospital. Odiaba dar consultas. Yo quería estar en la acción, en lo mas emocionante, emergencias o buscando algún diagnosticó complicando como lo hacen en una de mis serias favoritas, pero como todos tenia que dar consultas 2 veces a la semana, gripas, dolores de estomago, nada realmente emocionante para un doctor con grandes ambiciones.

-Hyuga Hinata - Llamé con mi tono severo como siempre hacia con todos los pacientes cuando daba consulta ya que estaba muy impaciente.

-S-Si…soy y-yo…- Voltee a ver a la persona detrás de mi. Caminaba insegura y sonreía tímidamente. Al verle caminar hacia mi volví a decir su nombre, pero esta vez con un tono mucho mas suave.

-Bueno, que es lo que la trae por aquí – pregunte con el mismo tono suave que había tomado automáticamente al verla una vez sentado en mi escritorio.

-Y-yo… es que he estado sintiendo mal…mmm muy cansada… y con muchas nauseas… y…- se callo

-Tiene relaciones sexuales sin protección? – se puso roja como un tomate – sabe… soy doctor, no tiene porque tener vergüenza, ademas de aquí no saldrá nada de lo que usted me diga si es lo que le preocupa…

-oh no, no…es que…lo siento…- algo parecía preocuparle – yo… si… si tengo relaciones sin protección - dijo, algo en mi me hizo sentir un poco decepcionado, sin duda era casada…lastima, era hermosa.

-Bien, dígame señora Hyuga, cuando fue su ultima menstruación? – sonrojo de nuevo, se veía linda.

-Bueno hace…. mas de 2 meses…cr-creo...

-Probablemente es que esté embarazada – parecía estar bastante decepcionada por lo que le venia de decir – le haré una prueba de sangre para asegurarnos…felicidades…- dije automáticamente

-Esta seguro? Quizás... sea alguna enfermedad rara y tenga que quedarme en el hospital por mucho tiempo… - vaya idea que tuvo… quien preferiría tener alguna enfermedad rara y quedarse en el hospital por mucho tiempo a un embarazo?

-Bueno, por eso haremos la prueba de sangre - tome su brazo, pude ver que unos moretones estaban sanando.

- y-yo me golpee con la puerta – dijo sin que le preguntara nada.

Tome un poco de su sangre y le di cita para la otra semana.

.

La primera vez que sentí ganas de conocer mas sobre mis pacientes fue cuando le di los resultados a la siguiente semana. Estaba embarazada, pero también tenia un poco de anemia.

Le di una receta con varias vitaminas, ella solo la miraba y no pude impedir sentirme involucrado. Por su ropa podía adivinar que no tenia mucho dinero y que probablemente estaba pensando como iba a pagar las vitaminas. Le di varias muestras gratis que tenia y la cite para la siguiente semana, le daría mas. Tome su brazo sin pensarlo pero sentí como se estremeció. Me pare en seco.

-Que sucede? Estas lastimada?

-No! estoy bien… - no le creí y la obligue a quitarse la delgada chamarra violeta que traía puesta, su brazo tenia varios nuevos moretones – y-yo m-me golpee con la puerta otras vez! Soy muy torpe... –dijo escondiendo la mirada.

-hum... ya veo… quizás seria bueno que cambiara de puerta... – dije serio y en tono sarcástico, ella solo callo.

.

La primera vez que la vi entrar en urgencias me alarme mucho. Tenia fuertes dolores en el estomago y varios golpes. perdió al bebe, pero ella estaba a salvo y me sentí aliviado. La deje quedarse en el hospital por 8 semanas, claro que no era necesario, pero parecía estar tranquila y eso me hacia sentir bien, era la única forma que tenia de protegerla. El nunca llego a verla en todo ese tiempo, pero eso no parecía molestarle. Me ocupe de ella. Caminamos en el jardín, le leí y cada día le llevaba flores. Conocí su historia.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, pero no podía quitar la tristeza de sus ojos y me partía el corazón. Cuando estuve obligado de darle de alta porque el llego a buscarla, no la volví a ver por varios meses. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

.

La vi entrar a mi consultorio, ella sonreía, estaba embarazada de nuevo, su vientre era redondo como una luna llena. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermosas que se ven las mujeres embarazadas.

-No dejare que lastime a mi bebe, ni a mi tampoco, nunca mas, no quiero que mi hija crezca en un ambiente como ese…no dejare que el le eche a perder su existencia como lo hizo conmigo – me dijo.

Me acerque a ella, tome su mano y sonreí.

Esa misma noche ella lo dejaría, el no estaría en casa y habia preparado una maleta, regresaría a casa de su padre, suplicaría que la perdonara si era necesario, pero ella no quería volver con el, no quería que su niña tuviera un padre como el. Me sentí aliviado al pensar que ya no estaría al lado de ese hombre. Hasta me sorprendí viéndome con ella y esa bebe felices, los tres.

Me tocaba guardia esa noche en urgencias. No pude encontrar a nadie para reemplazarme, pero en cuanto terminara mi turno, iría a encontrarme con ella a la central de autobuses. Me aseguraría que ella tomara el autobús para regresar a su pueblo con su padre.

Llego una ambulancia, mi corazón latió demasiado fuerte, suplique en mi interior, me quede frío por unos momentos al verla en la camilla…

-Doctor! Doctor! – gritaba la enfermera. Volví a mi. Empecé a dar ordenes al rededor mio, todo iba demasiado rápido. La vi abrir sus ojos.

-Q-Que no le p-pase nada a mi bebe, por favor… no d-dejes que le pase nada…c-cuidala – balbuceaba con dificultad. Le sonreí y ella suspiro. perdió el conocimiento.

.

Naruto abrió los ojos al terminar de rezar y sonó la campana. Volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo y vio esos hermosos ojos perla que tanto amaba. Tomo su mano en la suya y le sonrió alegremente. Sus ojitos brillaban de felicidad y sonreia.

-Vamos Hina!- dijo el rubio

-Si Papa! – dijo una pequeña niña de 5 años de cabellos azules – Papa me cuentas otra vez de mamá ? Como la conociste?

-Ya te sabes esa historia de memoria – dijo el joven padre

-Por favor papa! Me gusta que me cuentes de ella!

El rubio tomo a la niña en sus brazos y miro al cielo, sonrió.

– Ella fue una hermosa aparición en mi aburrido consultorio, tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamas había visto y unos ojos perla exactamente como los tuyos…

-Entonces me parezco a ella?

El rubio suspiro y la miro con amor

-Eres igual de hermosa que ella mi querida Hina.

El rubio beso la mejilla de su hija y siguieron su camino.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
